Rap Devil
Rap Devil (stylized in all caps) is a diss track written and performed by Machine Gun Kelly. It was released on September 3, 2018, by Bad Boy Records and Interscope Records, as a single from the rapper's second extended play Binge. The song's title is a play on Eminem's "Rap God", and is his response to Eminem dissing him on two songs of the album “Kamikaze”, notably on the single "Not Alike".Machine Gun Kelly - Rap Devil AZ Lyrics It peaked at number 13 on the Billboard Hot 100 singles chart in the United States. Lyrics Oh my god, Ronny Ayy somebody grab him some clippers (Zzz) His fucking beard is weird Tough talk from a rapper paying millions for security a year "I think my dad's gone crazy," yeah Hailie you right Dad's always mad cooped up in the studio yelling at the mic You're sober and bored, huh (I know) About to be 46 years old, dog Talkin' bout "I'ma call up Trick Trick" Man you sound like a bitch, bitch Man up and handle your shit (Ugh) Mad about something I said in 2012 Took you six years and a surprise album just to come with a diss Homie we get it, we know that you're the greatest rapper alive Fucking dweeb, all you do is read the dictionary and stay inside Fuck Rap God, I'm the Rap Devil Coming bear face with a black shovel Like the Armageddon when the smoke settle His body next to this instrumental I'm saying I'm sick of them sweatsuits and them corny hats, let's talk about it I'm sick of you being rich and you still mad, let's talk about it Both of us single dads from the Midwest, we can talk about it Or we could get gully I'll size up your body and put some white chalk around it Let's talk about the fact you actually blacked balled a rapper that's twice as young as you (Let's talk about it) Let's call Sway, ask why I can't go on Shade 45 because of you (Brr) Let's ask Interscope how you had Paul Rosenberg trying to shelf me (Huh?) Still can't cover up the fact your last four albums is as bad as your selfie Now tell me, what do you stand for? (What?) I know you can't stand yourself (No) Trying to be the old you so bad you Stan yourself (Ha) Let's leave all the beefing to 50 (Please) Em you're pushing 50 Why you claiming that I'ma call Puff? When you the one that called Diddy (Facts) Then you went and called Jimmy (Facts) They conference called me in the morning (What?) They told me you mad about a tweet You wanted me to say sorry (What?) I swear to God I ain't believed him (Nah) Please say it ain't so (No) The big bad bully of the rap game can't take a fucking joke Oh you want some fucking smoke (What?) But not literally, you'll choke Yeah I'll acknowledge you're the GOAT But I'm the Gunner bitch, I got you in the scope (Brra) Don't have a heart attack now (No) Somebody help your mans up (Help) Knees weak of old age The real Slim Shady can't stand up I'm sick of them sweatsuits and them corny hats, let's talk about it I'm sick of you being rich and you still mad, let's talk about it Both of us single dads from the Midwest, we can talk about it Or we could get gully I'll size up your body and put some white chalk around it Hello Marshall, my name's Colson You should go back to Recovery I know your ego is hurting just knowing that all of your fans discovered me (Hi) He like "Damn, he a younger me Except he dresses better and I'm ugly Always making fun of me" Stop all the thuggery Marshall, you living in luxury (Damn) Look what you done to me, dropped an album just because of me Damn, you in love with me You got money but I'm hungry I like the diss but you won't say those lyrics out in front of me Shout out to every rapper that's up under me Know that I'll never do you like this fuckery Still bitter after everyone loves you Pull that wedgie out your dungarees (Hey) I gotta respect the OGs and I know most of 'em personally (Aye) But you're just a bully acting like a baby so I gotta read you a nursery (Nursery) I'm the ghost of the future and you're just Ebenezer Scrooge (Facts) I said on Flex, anyone could get it I ain't know it would be you I'm sick of them sweatsuits and them corny hats, let's talk about it I'm sick of you being rich and you still mad, let's talk about it Both of us single dads from the Midwest, we can talk about it Or we could get gully I'll size up your body and put some white chalk around it Riding shotty cause I gotta roll this dope It's a fast road when your idols become your rivals Never hesitate to say it to your face, I'm an asshole Bitch ass motherfucker Oh my god, Ronny We know you get nervous, Rabbit I see momma's spaghetti all over your sweater I wish you would lose yourself on the record that you made a decade ago, they were better According to them you're a national treasure To me you're as soft as a feather The type to be scared to ask Rihanna for her number, just hold her umbrella-ella-ella "I'm not afraid," okay Oscar the Grouch, chill on the couch (Fuck) You got an Oscar, damn can anyone else get some food in their mouth? (For real) They made a movie about you, you're in everybody's top ten You're not getting better with time It's fine Eminem, put down the pen Or write an apology about the simple fact you had to write a diss to acknowledge me I am the prodigy, how could I even look up to you You ain't as tall as me 5'8" and I'm 6'4" Seven punches hold your head still Last time you saw 8 Mile was at home on a treadmill You were named after a candy I was named after a gangster (brr) And don't be a sucker and take my verse off of Yelawolf's album, thank you (Thank you) I just wanna feed my daughter You tried to stop the money to support her You the one always talk about the action Text me the addy, I'm pulling up scrappy And I'm by fucking myself, what's happenin'? EST captain, salute me or shoot me That's what he's gonna have to do to me when he realizes there ain't shit he could do to me Everybody always hated me, this isn't anything new to me Yeah there's a difference between us, I got all of my shit without Dre producing me (Aye) I know you're not used to me Usually one of your disses should ruin me But bitch I'm from Cleveland, everybody quiet this evening, I'm reading the eulogy (Shh) Dropped an album called Kamikaze, so that means it killed him Already fucked one rapper's girl this week, don't make me call Kim I'm sick of them sweatsuits and them corny hats, let's talk about it I'm sick of you being rich and you still mad, let's talk about it Both of us single dads from the Midwest, we can talk about it Or we could get gully I'll size up your body and put some white chalk around it Background and release In 2012, Machine Gun Kelly tweeted about Eminem's daughter, Hailie Jade Mathers: "Ok, so I just saw a picture of Eminem’s daughter… and I have to say, she is hot as fuck, in the most respectful way possible cuz Em is king". Mathers was 16 at the time while MGK was 22. MGK then claimed that Eminem banned him from going to Shade 45, a radio station owned by Eminem. MGK also collaborated on a song with Tech N9ne and allegedly sent subliminal insults towards Eminem. On August 31, 2018, Eminem released a surprise album, Kamikaze. In which he insulted several artists in multiple diss tracks, including the song "Not Alike" where he insulted MGK specifically. Reponse Eminem released a response diss track, "Killshot", on September 14, 2018. Video Download/Streaming http://smarturl.it/RapDevil References Category:Songs Category:Binge